In the field of analog to digital data conversion, others have utilized sigma delta modulation for high resolution data conversion. Sigma delta modulation utilizes a multi-stage converter and performs an integration of an analog input signal with feedback to move quantization error from the passband frequency range to higher frequencies. The quantization error is in the form of noise and results from analog to digital conversion inaccuracy. A sigma delta converter having cascaded feedback loops is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,600 entitled "An Oversampling Converter" by Uchimura et al.. Ideally, the more quantization loops which exist in a sigma delta converter, the smaller the quantization error becomes. However, when minimization of errors is emphasized, problems in addition to the increase of circuit size are created. Gains associated with the analog circuit portions of the quantization loops can vary and provide mismatching gain errors which are as significant, if not more so, than the quantization error which the additional loops are compensating for. Additionally, decimation filters which are typically used in conjunction with the output signal of sigma delta converters increase proportionately in size as the number of quantization loops increases.